


Constant Conversations

by ullfloattoo



Series: phone sex whoo [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, High School, M/M, Mentions of First Time, Mentions of rough sex, Not Famous, Nudes, Phone Sex, tyler is a fuckboiiiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Josh and Tyler are friends with a special circumstance





	Constant Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I am just uploading all my notes from forever ago. I hate this but i'd figure someone would enjoy it. A special thanks to odetolocal for being my beta!

 

It’s unusual when Tyler calls. Josh presses the green phone icon to answer him, and presses the metal between his shoulder and ear while pouring a glass of orange juice. He feels like a busy soccer mom, Josh smiles, “Hello?”

“Josh,” Tyler chokes, “Are you in your room?”

 

Josh and Tyler are friends. Good friends, at that. The dark tone of Tyler’s voice makes his dick jump, and he bends down to wipe off the orange juice he spilt, “Uh, one second.”

 

Josh ditches the vitamin C, in hopes for the vitamin D. He can sense where this is going. He pads up the carpeted stairs and into his room, locks the door and prays his family is still asleep. Josh checks the time, “Morning wood?” It’s early for the both of them, being teenagers and awake at nine in the morning.

 

Tyler’s voice is soothing and gritty at this time of day, “Yeah, again.”

 

Josh and Tyler are friends with a _special_ circumstance. They go to different schools, so they met through church and mutual friends. Every time they see each other is an occasion. They don't date, it's merely for experience; they both agreed dating was a waste of their time anyways, when they both wanted the same thing.

 

Josh felt some sense of pride being intimate with Tyler. He was too cool for him, everytime he mentioned that Tyler was going to one of Josh’s school’s football games girls swooned. Josh definitely saw the appeal, because he was captivated by him before they met. Tyler was seen in an almost holy light. The beautiful lanky basketball god who went to a private school.

 

It wasn't like Josh was a complete loser, he had a lot of friends. He wasn't bad looking either, Tyler once admitted when he saw Josh for the first time sophomore year, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, ’ _I had to have you._ ’

 

“Are you jacking off?” Josh palmed himself through his sleeping pants and crawled under his sheets.

 

“Not yet, but I’m really fucking hard,” Tyler chuckled.

 

“Language, Christian.”

 

“Oh trust me,” Josh could imagine Tyler’s rolling eyes, “That isn’t my only sin.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Josh agreed.

 

“Fine. Remember the time when we fooled around for the first time? You came in your pants, took everything inside of me not to take a picture of that.”

 

“I would have let you, you know.”

 

“I’m aware.. I was too scared you’d think I'm some fuckboy or something.”

 

“You are,” Josh teased.

 

“Are _you_ touching yourself?”

 

Josh quickly grabbed the base of his dick, he hummed.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

 

Josh’s heart raced. They've run every base, more than necessary, and Josh was more than ready, it sounds like a warning, “Tyler.”

 

“‘M serious. Want to so bad, fuck. You’d beg for it right?”

 

Josh took a split second to imagine his fantasy, his dick against his belly hard and leaking, cheeks turning the rosy red like they always do.

 

“So much,” he whined, “It’d be hard for you to shut me up.”

 

“Nah,” Tyler disagrees, “I’d know how to get you quiet. You like it rough or slow? Bet you take it like a slut.”

 

“Really?” Is all Josh manages to say, he’s pumping his dick furiously now, and the slick wet noises on the other end aren't really helping his stamina.

 

Tyler hums, “Yeah, take you steady, have you a crying mess, Josh. I’d be so good. Have those other girls a wreck once they figured out I’m fucking the hottest guy. Shock them to see you how you are now.”

 

There's no time to blush or thank Tyler, Josh is slowing his strokes to the smooth tempo of his friends voice, mimicking the way he describes their first time, “Tyler,” this time it sounds like a plea.

 

“Not yet baby, tell you when you can. I’d fuck your mouth, make you choke on it too-” Tyler grunts, his voice a little more shaky now, “Would you like that?”

 

Josh’s head falls against the ivory sheets of his bed, brown hair splayed across his pillow, he doesn't care if anyone hears him anymore, “Yes,” he chants, over and over.

 

His hair is matted against his forehead and every inch of fabric he sports is clinging to his sweaty body.

 

“Make some noise, please, for me.”

 

Josh would do anything for him, he drags his phone closer to him and lets his mouth hang free, jaw slack. The breaths that come out are angelic to Tyler. Needy moans and sighs echo throughout the room as Josh plays with his dick under the covers.

 

“Sound so pretty, baby. You make me so close, you can come for me, when I say.”

 

Josh bites his lip, “Okay.”

 

“What about that picture? Can you take it yourself? After you hang up, before you clean yourself off. Please, Josh. Wanna see you covered in your come, wish it was mine,” Tyler continues to ramble dirty fantasies, Josh can’t take it anymore.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do it,” he doesn't think twice.

 

He can sense Tyler’s smile, a beam of light, “Good boy. Come.”

 

In an instant, Josh is bucking up into the air and coming over his hand, in unison to Tyler by the way he is panting over the receiver. He’s right, Josh’s mouth is a blessing, and a curse, it makes Tyler unravel himself in gasps.

 

With shaky, dirty hands, Josh whispered a goodbye and hangs up the phone. He rushes to snapchat like he promised he would. He pushes down his boxers a little further and takes a picture of his come all over his right hand, along with a few drops within his stubbly pubic hair. The base of his softening dick gets in the picture aswell, and it's probably just as sinful as Tyler wanted. Josh doesn't stare at the picture for too long, as to avoid remorse. He carefully selects Tyler’s name out of his contacts and presses the blue arrow to send it.

 

He sucks in a breath of air and turns off his phone to go clean up. When he comes back to his phone, the notifications are _Tyler took a screenshot!_ And _Tyler is typing.._.

 

Josh descends to grab his discarded orange juice and slides to read Tyler’s message.

 

_So pretty, baby._  
  
---


End file.
